thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Stewart Mckellun
This tribute is bred specifically for the Lighstone Games timeline. '''Owned by YFS. Perms for Justin to enter this tribute in case of Salmon's abscense. Basic Info '''Name: Stewart Mckellun Gender: Male District: 5 Age: 15 Weapon: Throwing Knives, Kukri, Traps Appearance: Stewart is medium in heighth and weight and is rather drab looking. He has lightbrown hair and sky blue eyes. He stands around average in height, at 5'10. There is nothing striking about Stewart's looks, and overall just looks about normal for a boy his age. Strengths/skills: Very intelligent, very agile, and deadly with his preferred weapons, especially the throwing knives. Weakness(es): Not used to wilderness enviroments, pitiful hunting skills. Personality: Crafty and friendly are two main traits of Stewart that many know quickly. He has a love for tinkering with things and creating stuff, and can keep his self entertained with tools and items for hours. He's friendly too, very outgoing and social, and will greet people in a cheery, upbeat voice. He has zero social problems, and is normally excited to meet people. He's eccentric when he finds someone with shared interests and sometimes won't shut up. He's also protective of friends, a trait he befriended Johnathan. He's willing to help his allies, and will go pretty far from them. Unlike Johnathan, he won't choose to die for them, as his loyalty is rather stretched after his expiriences. At the mention of Johnathan, he'll go quiet and will look visibly saddened. He won't wanna look weak in front of his allies, but he sometimes my shed a tear or two about the case. If someone insults his friends, he'll tell them off. If they insult his DEAD friends, he'll physically attack them. Other than these instances he doesn't lose his temper and is rather calm for the most part. Overall, he's a crafty boy who loves to make friends and protect them dearly. Backstory/History: Stewart was a small kid in his family. His siblings called him "the baby" and always picked on him. It didn't stop there. Stewart had many other bullies as well, those who'd do worse things than petty teasing. At age 9 one bully took it too far and tried to put Stewart in a coma. Too small and young to defend himself, Stewart prepared for the worst. Then, a large boy stepped in and beat up the bully. He learned the boy's name to be Johnathan Mikeal. ''' '''The two were easily good friends despite their large age differences. Johnathan taught Stewart how to be of good nature, and a little bit of combat in case he needed it. With such guidances, Stewart overcame his social problems and went out to make more friends. He soon had a nack for building things. He'd put together items, and see if they served their purpose. This kept him entertained for hours, and often he would be up late trying to create such things. Stewarts life was much better now, as he had a lot of friends willing to watch out for him. At age 12, Stewart attended his first reaping for the 398th Hunger Games. He knew his chances of getting picked were low and his odds of winning were even lower. He was still rather small and didn't know much about combat at the time. He was picked. Stewart wasn't ready to march off to his death, and as soon as he stumbled forward, a boy volunteered. Johnathan had saved Stewart's skin. Stewart was very sad when Johnathan when to go into the games. ''' '''Stewart watched those games with worry. His friend was doing rather well, earning a score of 11 and allying with 3 great tributes. Stewart had hope Johnathan would be coming home, until he saw the raid on the careers. He watched as Johnathan was killed, dying for his allies. Stewart then became distant and knew that loyalty could go too far. He wasn't reaped the next year, but in the 400th, when Johnathan was REVIVED, 14 year old Stewart got his hopes up again. He watched the games with high interest, and watched Johnathan progress through the large 90 pool of tributes. Yet again he allied with old allies. He was doing well, until Stewart watched him die very similar to how he died previously... protecting an ally. This time, he wasn't sad. He was angry. The capitol had killed his friend twice for show, and he was going to do something about it. Using his knowledge and overall craftyness, he developed a device capable of messing up Capitol communications, jamming them with static. He sneaked into the comms base of District 5, placing his device on the control panel. He hoped this would assist in the downfall of the capitol some way, as he progressed through his life. He wasn't a little boy anymore at 15, when he grew 6 inches and gained 70 lbs. He learned trades of combat by fighting off childhood bullies that Johnathan fought off. He didn't always win, but he started to, more and more. ''' '''The reapings rolled around yet again... and Stewart hoped Johnathan wouldn't come back and die a third time. Johnathan didn't go in the games that time... but instead Stewart... who was reaped. He wasn't as scared though... with Johnathan's guidance and his own skills, Stewart thought he had a chance... a chance to win and avenge his dead best friend. Bloodbath Strategy: Help his allies in many ways and try to gather helpful supplies. Games Strategy: Stick with allies and start to befriend them, sticking with them till the end. Token: Unknown Height: 5'10 Fears: Losing close ones Alliance: Either Anti Careers or a more personal alliance. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes